


Become One With Me

by wandering_ravens



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Deviloof (Band), JILUKA (Band), Jrock
Genre: Comedy, Grinding, Halloween, I roasted band members on a bbq, M/M, My sense of humour is offensive, One Shot, This is poorly written, Vampires, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_ravens/pseuds/wandering_ravens
Summary: Um...OK. Boogie dissappeared for like a really long time, and then just randomly appeared again to Sena during his Halloween party. Where the hell did he go? Why did he disappear? Why is he back?And geezus, the writer doesn't know how to properly write a story.





	Become One With Me

**Author's Note:**

> End my life, please. 
> 
> Also, I've come to the realization that I can't write multiple chapter stories anymore, so here's a one shot for Halloween 2019! Yayyy!

It was Halloween night, and JILUKA was throwing a party at Sena’s apartment to celebrate. Sena’s home was the largest one. Nobody had no idea how he was able to afford such a big apartment, but what nobody knew was that he had inherited it from his grandparents. 

Among the party guests were Ricko (vocals), Zyean (drums), Sena (guitar), and their support bassist Tomo, of course. They wanted the party to be bigger than three people, though, so they decided to invite the entire Deviloof crew over. OK. That might have been a mistake. That band was a little on the weider side, they had to admit. Mostly because of their vocalist, Keisuke. Keisuke had stepped inside wearing dog ears and dog makeup. He carried a bottle of mustard in his hands, and then put on a show of walking like a model the whole entire rest of the night. He called it, “Freedom for all dogs that are HOT DOGS”. All of Deviloof facepalmed so hard from embarrassment that they almost gave themselves a concussion. 

Ray was wearing a crow costume because many people told him that he sounded like a crow cawing every time he attempted to sing for Deviloof. No, no. Please don’t do that. Let’s all forget about the existence of the song “Dusky Vision”. 

Aisaku was dressed up as MiA from MEJIBRAY because he apparently already looked exactly like the guy, and he was too cheap to actually buy a costume.

Kanta and Daiki seemed to be the only normal ones of Deviloof?? Kanta was wearing a skeleton costume, and Daiki was wearing a possessed nun costume. 

  
  


Of course, all of JILUKA looked perfectly normal, too. Because if not, Sena would have kicked their asses out of his apartment for being so cringe. Sena himself was wearing a female sexy nurse costume, and he decided to wear fake boobs with it because why not? He always liked to do that because it confused other people to the point where they would question their own sexuality. He turned people gay, and that made him feel like an evil mastermind. 

“You told us to dress in normal costumes, but you look like a ho,” Tomo chided, making Sena’s mouth drop wide open. 

“Bitch, you’re just salty because I didn’t invite the rest of DADAROMA!” He snapped his fingers, “I can deal with Keisuke, but I will not tolerate Yoshiatsu, who, by the way, is probably into clown porn!”

“You’re wrong. [He's a living meme!](https://imgur.com/a/qZmwbgk) ..... Anyways, you’re lucky that Zyean convinced me to step in for you guys when Boogie randomly disappeared...I already had a lot on my plate.”

Sena flipped his hair, “OK.” and then stormed off, silently thanking Zyean for being good friends with Tomo.

_God._ But _how_?? For whatever reason, Sena could never get along with Tomo. There was just something about him that pissed Sena off. Great, and now his mood went down by a notch. Tomo really shouldn’t have mentioned Boogie. Sena wasn’t over it yet. The night Boogie randomly went missing was the hardest night of his life. He cried so much that he thought his eyes would fall out. Hell, he even contemplated taking his own life! Sena loved Boogie so much. The last time he had seen him, they were in this very apartment. Boogie was sick...really, really sick. His face was as pale as a ghost, he had a fever, and he was bedridden from how little energy he had. Strange as it sounds, he also wouldn’t stop complaining about his teeth hurting every time he’d try to eat. Sena had never heard of any illnesses causing painful teeth. Neither did the doctor after they had ruled out gum infection. Still, he had stayed by Boogie’s side the entire time. Brushing his beautiful long hair out of his face, changing the water on his fever cloths, and gently talking to him. The way Boogie would smile at him, even though he was sick, melted Sena’s heart. It was a smile like no other-- he smiled not only with his mouth, but with his eyes-- and that made Sena feel weak at the knees. The bond the two had was deeper than any of the other members. The bond they had was special. Some would look at them and say that it was romantic, but...they had never gotten to that point. It was obvious that they both had more-than-friends feelings for each other, but neither of them had spoken up about it. _What a fool I was,_ Sena thought to himself. _He disappeared before I could tell him that I love him._

Before he could dive too deep into his repressed emotions, an already drunk Ricko stepped onto the living room table, “Can I get everyone’s attention please?!” Everybody was all eyes on him and his Joker costume, “Even though he looks like a whore, I’d like to thank my dear friend _*hiccup*_ Sena for hosting this _*hiccup*_ awesome party!!! Ya, it’s like so FIRE, like HELL HOT fire. Ya’ll, I’m having such a good time_ *hiccup*_ and I’m not feeling attacked! I could get curb stomped by someone with heels, and I’d still be happy!” 

Sena, who was about ready to yeet himself out of a window from embarrassment, felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned to see Tomo, who had an eyebrow raised,“Told you that you looked like a whore.”

“Oh, shut up!” _What did this guy have against him?_ Sena liked to think that he was probably just jealous. He always put so much effort into maintaining his looks, of course there would be some bitter people. “You’re just jealous of my boobs!”

Tomo coughed on his drink, “_Those_ tiny things?” he flicked them, and they barely even jiggled. 

“Fuck off, Tomo! Your straightness irks me!” He stuck out his middle finger. He didn’t do that often. In fact, Sena usually wasn’t vulgar at all. But to insult not only him, but the boobs that he chose? Granted, they were totally fake and simply stuffed into a tight bra, but still…today, they were a part of him.

After that embarrassing and angry encounter, Sena took a deep breath and let himself get loose. He was too tense, his muscles were hurting. And he was beginning to feel like maybe letting in a bunch of other J-rockers get drunk in his home was a bad idea. But tonight was supposed to be a good night. So, he got a few drinks himself, and ate as much damn candy corn that he wanted. Not like he’d gain any weight, anyways. He felt like he was destined to live the rest of his life as a twig. 

There was a point in the party where everybody got up to dance. The EDM music was booming so loudly, Sena bet that his neighbours were going to kill him the next day. But Sena was drunk. He was too drunk to care. He was drunk, so all of his problems just melted away with every beat of the music. 

All was good until Sena decided to go outside to get some fresh air. As soon as he opened his front door, his heart stopped._ Literally_ stopped. For in front of him, was someone that he thought he’d never see ever again._ Boogie_. Sena’s body started to involuntarily shake like an earthquake. _Was this just a dream? Was he getting a little too drunk??_ He wanted to say something-- he had so many questions-- but no words could come out of his throat. 

Reality was confirmed the moment Boogie grabbed his arm, and then pulled him out into the apartment hallway, shutting the door behind him. 

Sena was immediately pushed up against the wall, and kissed. Hard. If this really was Boogie, then this was the first kiss that they’d ever shared. It was so totally hot, sexual in nature, and almost feral. Sena already felt himself submitting like a whore. Before he could submit completely, though, he managed to push the other away with what little strength he had left. He caught his breath for a moment, and finally, he could form some sort of word, 

“_Boogie??_” He was in such shock, he thought he’d drop dead right then and there. 

“Yep, that’s me!” He said, so nonchalantly that it triggered Sena. 

“Don’t _‘yep’_ me!! You disappeared for almost a whole year, without any word, without any contact! You come back, and that’s _all_ you can say?!” Sena checked Boogie out, “And you look so...different! What’s up with your greyish skin? And are those ...light blue eye contacts??” 

“It’s Halloween. I can’t wear a costume?” 

“OK, but that doesn’t explain why you _LEFT EVERYBODY_.” So many different emotions flowed through Sena. He wanted to hit everything, yet drop dead, yet jump for joy. 

Boogie looked around him, as if checking if the coast was clear. “Look. I don’t know if I can tell you right now. All I can tell you is that I missed you so much, I wanted to see you but couldn’t, and….I _really_ want to ravish you right here and now.”

“Huh?” This wasn’t like Boogie at all. To be so straightforward. Their whole relationship was so subtle and gentle, nobody could speak up about their feelings for each other. But now, here was Boogie, coming back after months, and literally wanting to jump Sena’s bones right away?

“Th-That’s too sudden, Boogie! How about we talk over a cup of tea?” Sena had too many questions, and quite frankly, he was a little too dumbfounded. His slight drunkenness from the alcohol probably wasn’t helping very much. “There’s a tea shop that’s open all night, how about we go there to talk first? It’s been so long, we gotta catch up, okay?” If this was anyone other than Boogie, he’d probably call rape and kick their ass. But because it was Boogie, he let it slide.

Boogie licked his lips, and that’s when Sena realized the fangs that were protruding from the man’s teeth. Damn, that was a cool costume, he had to admit! The fangs and everything else looked so real, he’d have to ask Boogie where everything came from. 

“Fine_._ Okay. I’m sorry that I was so brash, Sena.” He looked like he was about to explode, “That wasn’t fine of me to do at all.”

Good to know that he was still as considerate as he was before he went missing. _Boogie, the soft boi. _

Before the pair left the hallway, they heard a large crashing sound from the apartment, and then a fit of laughter coming from Keisuke, “TOUCHDOWNNN!!!”

“FUCKIN’ YEET, MAH DUDE!!!” Came another obnoxious voice, none other than Ricko, "FUCKIN' YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!!! 1111 !!"

_God fucking damnit, damn all to Hell, those fucking dumbass idiots better not be destroying my very PRISTINE apartment!_, Sena loudly thought._ I’mma beat Ricko’s ass tomorrow morning._

On the way to the cafe, people wouldn’t stop throwing glances Sena’s way. Even though it was Halloween, and a lot of people were dressed up, Sena’s fem nurse outfit was a little more than just trashy. The judging glances made the pink-haired feel really insecure. He started to wrap his own arms around his body protectively. However, that discomfort didn’t last long, as Boogie took off his long black jacket, and wrapped it around Sena. Sena felt his cheeks become hot...just like the old times. Their chemistry seemed to haven’t changed much at all, and that made Sena feel oddly glad. 

“Thanks,” he warmly said, avoiding Boogie’s handsome and intense gaze because it was making him feel too damn nervous.

\---

Sena took his first sip of his Basic Bitch Pumpkin Spice Caramel Apple Cider With Whipped Cream tea, enjoying how the warmth spread throughout his whole body. 

“So...did you get a boob job while I was gone?”

Immediately, the pink-haired man spat out his second sip of tea, spraying some of it on Boogie’s shirt. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He wiped his mouth with a shaky hand, “Uhm...no, these are fake stuffing ones. I guess I just wanted to be more authentic with my costume,” he lied. More like, he really liked how _confident_ and _badass_ having boobs made him feel. 

“Good, because I’m too gay for that,” Boogie shamelessly admitted, sending a suggestive wink over to Sena that basically caused the other to die on the inside. 

“Uhm-” Sena desperately tried to change the topic, his thumbs twiddling, “So, where the heck were you for 8 months??” In reality, he mostly meant,_ ‘what the fuck, Boogie, why are you suddenly the most confident person ever??’_

Boogie’s eyes darted in every possible direction, before he slowly leaned in, and said, “I can’t really tell you right now, I’m sorry. But I promise there will be an explanation at some point.”

And that was that. The indirect answer kind of _really_ pissed Sena off, but he really couldn’t stay mad at Boogie. Boogie meant...so much to him. Even now. He was just glad to see Boogie again. He’d thought that he died or something. Got in trouble with the Yakuza. Maybe just didn’t want to be in the band anymore. 

Boogie seemed to always notice Sena’s signs of distress. To make up for all of his indirectness, he dove his hand under the table, found Sena’s hand, and held it before saying,

“I can at least tell you that where I was wasn’t exactly fun. Nor was it my choice to leave you guys. It was a mistake. I would never leave you or the band, Sena. I missed you every day, and I would have talked to you if I could of.”

Okay...maybe he really was involved with the Yakuza?? 

“But most importantly,” Boogie continued, “I was devastated that I never told you that..._I love you_. I had a lot of feelings for you, and I still do, but I could never express them in the past.”

_Ok._ That just won Sena’s heart. Sena’s heart felt like it was growing out of his chest, expanding for Boogie. 

“That’s exactly how I feel. I’m such a fucking idiot for having never told you how I feel! God, we are both the _biggest_ retards…”

All of his pent up love for Boogie, which he kept locked away and shadowed forever, came spilling right out of him all at once. All the memories that they shared came flashing back, and they all felt so great. Sena didn’t know what to do with these strong emotions he was feeling. Sena didn’t know how to look away from Boogie’s intense, affectionate stare. 

Several minutes passed, with them just catching up with each other. But not once did they ever avert gazes. Mostly Sena did the talking, as Boogie remained quite secretive about the last few months. Another odd thing Sena noticed was that Boogie hadn’t even touched his tea. It was probably cold by now. Nevertheless, Sena couldn’t look more into that, because every passing moment of simply talking to Boogie was only feeding the warm fire inside of his heart. It fed the fire so much, it was red hot and reaching all the way to his brain, fogging up his mind. They still had chemistry. They still had tension. And most of it was just piling up from all of this time spent away from each other. At one point, Sena was nearly trembling-- he felt so overwhelmed, and so hot, he didn’t really know what to do. It didn’t help that his mind was constantly going back to that kiss they shared in the apartment hallway earlier. That hot, heavy kiss that made him feel like he was on fire. Oh man, Boogie’s lips are really pretty. And his hair is so silky...what would it look like sticky with sweat?

“Earth to Sena!” Sena hadn’t even realized it until now, but Boogie was waving his hand in front of his face, “Are you even listening to me anymore?” Oh, jesus, he had gotten so distracted by these thoughts and feelings, he had totally forgotten that Boogie was telling him a story. 

“S-Sorry…” Sena’s cheeks were so pink.

Of course, Boogie already knew what the pink-haired man was feeling. It was too easy for him to pick up on this type of tension nowadays, and...the deliciously rapid pumping of Sena’s heart. 

“Did you want to get out of here?” The tone of voice he used, along with a slight tilt of his head, literally turned the guitarist to jello. 

Goddamn, was it just him, or was Boogie actually more of a magnet than he already was months ago?

“Y-Yes!” Sena blurted out, without even thinking. His most primal feelings were kicking in, and his most carnal desires were screaming at him. Boogie was a magnet. He was a magnet. His scent, his stare, his aura, all the memories. They pulled Sena. They pulled Sena strongly, right out of the café, to a shady-looking alleyway. 

One could probably guess what happened in that alleyway. Once again, Boogie pinned Sena against the wall, and kissed him like a madman. Their lips literally smashed against each other’s, and their tongues started wrestling almost immediately. They were so passionate from all the pent-up feelings, it was so messy. He unzipped Sena’s short nurse dress, and that was when Sena let out a whorish moan of pure anticipation. Boogie liked that moan-- it went straight to his lower regions. He had secretly fantasized about that sound for so long, and to finally hear it, he wasn’t let down at all. His breath was quickly picking up speed. In pure lust, he bumped his pelvis against Sena’s, immediately grinding against the guitarist.

Boogie had so much power. So much strength. He was grinding so hard, Sena was already feeling so amazing. Was this beast always hidden within Boogie?? The pink-haired man was moaning so much, he tried to be quiet, but he really couldn’t. It didn’t help when the former bassist’s hands started roaming Sena’s bare chest, unsnapping that annoying bra, and making it fall along with those damn fakes. He felt Sena’s body all over, and his hands were so icy cold, it made it that much more of a thrill.

“Fucking hell, I missed you so much,” Sena whispered, his lips quivering from the pleasure. 

“I missed you too,” Boogie replied, “I wanted you and your affection for so damn long.”

He grinded even harder, and Sena joined in. They were both moaning at this point, both breathing heavily. Sena’s body got so hot, but Boogie’s remained cold.

Already, Sena was feeling like he could ejaculate at any point. That’s how damn great Boogie was at what he was doing. Sena had really missed out, with all those moments where they’d only point towards the path of being lovers. 

Boogie seemed to have picked up on Sena’s crawling orgasm-- the blood rushing harder, the muscles in his body tensing up. And so, he stopped grinding, and stuck his hand right under Sena’s lace briefs. He stroked Sena like this. 

With the more direct contact, Sena was feeling weak at his knees, “Nnnngh, that feels so good!” His moans got louder by the second, “Oh, fuck...Oh, yes! I’m gonna cum!” 

Boogie started kissing Sena’s neck, which happened to be a sensitive spot of the pink-haired guitarist’s. All while continuing to stroke him to completion. 

It wasn’t long before Sena reached his intense orgasm, moaning loudly, and buckling his knees. Boogie took the opportunity right away. Holding Sena as tight as ever, he kissed Sena’s neck harder. And harder. And harder. His neck kissing quickly turned into a full-on neck biting. His fangs pierced right through Sena’s skin, breaking the barrier, and allowing fresh blood to ooze right into Boogie’s mouth. Boogie moaned at the delicious taste, feeling immediately euphoric. God, Sena’s blood tasted so fucking good-- he knew it would; always imagined it tasting like a fucking Dairy Queen sundae. 

“_AH!_ Boogie, what are you doing?!?!” Sena’s post-orgasm pleasure high was fading, and now he could only feel the pain in his neck. “Stop!! That _hurts_!” He screamed, and thrashed a little. He was beginning to feel a bit dizzy already. 

Boogie didn’t plan on taking this much blood. But it tasted like Heaven. It brought him to Heaven. It took all of his strength, might, and love for Sena to finally pull away from his neck, breathing heavily. He was so high with euphoria, he forgot that he was holding Sena in place, and let go by accident. Sena fell to his knees, covering the wound on his neck, and groaning in pain. 

Boogie sank down to his own knees, matching his lover’s level, “I’m sorry. I hoped that your orgasm would at least make the bite less painful, but I kind of overdid it, huh…” He put his hand on Sena’s back, stroking it gently. 

Sena pushed him away, “What the hell did you just do to me?!?” he didn’t know what to think or how to feel. He thought he was just getting sex, but instead, he was also met with painful violence. 

“Sena...I’m a vampire. Not just for Halloween, but for real.” It was such a relief to the bassist to finally be able to admit it. He’d been holding it in, with fear that his vampire peers would her him snitching. But now that Sena was bitten, he could freely tell him everything. 

Sena was in disbelief and denial at first, “No way!”

And then he thought about it some more. How Boogie was so sick, how he couldn’t step inside Sena’s apartment, how real his fangs looked, how he never touched his tea, how he was that much more of a confident sex magnet. “Oh, my god…” The realization really hit him. Boogie was a vampire. And he just bit him. 

“The reason I disappeared was because the vampire that bit me took me away to the local vampire coven once I fully turned. They only allow us to roam freely on Halloween night, as this is the only night where our looks would be shrugged off by the public.” He stood up, and held out his hand to Sena. Sena took it, and with Boogie’s help, he stood up. “I didn’t want to say goodbye to you for another year, so I..._turned_ you. You’ll be sick like I was for a while, before you fully transform into a vampire. I’ll take care of you, but we have to go now.”

He pulled Sena’s arm, prompting the pink-haired man to follow him. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To the vampire coven. The night is almost over, and they’ll be furious if I didn’t come back! But I don’t want to let you go, I want to take care of you until you turn, just like you did to me.” His tone was so loving, so soothing. Sena should be angry that Boogie turned him against his own will, but truly, he was glad. 

“If it means I get to be with you again, then I’m glad you turned me. Seeing you disappear for another year, especially after you confessed to me... I think I would kill myself.” 

“You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that! I thought you’d hate me…”

Sena grabbed Boogie, and spun him towards him, “I’d never hate you.” 

I’d never hate you. Those words brought so much happiness to Boogie, he thought he felt his heart start to beat again. He dove into one more kiss with Sena, before zipping up Sena’s dress. He then started to walk in a specific direction, gesturing Sena to follow him. And Sena gladly did. 

Their journey as a couple had just started, and they were both happier than ever. 

\--

Back at Sena’s apartment, literally everybody was passed out everywhere. On the couches, on the floor...even one person on the _table_! They had all gotten drunk off their asses, and could barely even tell time, let alone acknowledge the fact that Sena had been gone for hours. 

They were definitely going to have the surprise of a lifetime when they find out that Sena, just like Boogie, had disappeared out of thin air. 

Who was next? 

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by [This](https://imgur.com/a/murb4xR) recent fanart that I made for Goretober 2019.
> 
> OK, so sorry if the smut wasn't that great. I developped a terrible illness that took away all of my body's sexual functions. So I'm now officially a forced ACE. Ahahahahahah, kill me please....I'm in so much distress.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this story! It gave me a chance to roast a few band members for fun, and I love writing comedy. It kind of brightens people's day, huh? AND I LOVE THE BOOGIE/SENA SHIP!! Someone with actual writing skills should totally please write me a good Boogie/Sena slow-burn!! Because I can't write it myself!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, YA'LL!!!


End file.
